The Protectors
by Kitsune Akuma Tsuki Tsuwamono
Summary: Kagome and her cuz Miroku are were-wolves who protect humans..no body knows their secret so what happens when an old friend of Miroku's comes to their school along with a friend...things change, secrets are revealed, and the worst is yet to come.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Inner Demon**"

Prologue

Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi, my family was killed when I was only six years old. I only have one person with me now, his name is Miroku and he is my cousin.

Miroku and I have a secret, we are were-wolves although we are called the protectors of humans. When we go to school we have to be careful because we have a temperature of 108 that would kill a human and if we get to mad we will transform.

Hey my name is InuYasha Taishio, my mother is human while my father is a demon which makes me a half-demon. My best friend is Sango and so far she is the only one that accepts me for who I am….well besides my parents... I also have an older brother who is a full demon but hates me as well…. no matter what me and Sango are there for each other and have been since we were kids….One reason is because Sango's family was killed by a half-demon named Naraku, Sango and her little brother Kohaku are the only ones who survived.

So there's the prologue for you…im happy to have all you reading this and it's going to get a lot more interesting after this so plz review...

I need at least three reviews before ill post chapter one so if you want more then REVIEW!


	2. Authors Note!

~ ~Authors Note~ ~

Hey everyone, I'm sorry about never getting the rest of the story up when I said I would. A lot was going on in my life and I just couldn't juggle everything I had going on at once so I had to drop a couple things, and unfortunately my stories were one of them.

I'm back though and this time I'm here to finish my stories! There will be a couple chapters up shortly and then I will be working on the rest starting tonight. I hope I still have some readers here.


	3. Ch 1 First Encounters

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha! **

Chapter 1

"Crap Miroku where did you go?...Wait a minute what's this?"

_Hey Kagz,_

_ Sorry I didn't tell you where I was going this morning but you looked so peaceful sleeping. Anyways as I was saying I decided to go out and check the woods to make sure that nothing is wrong. Ill be back soon._

_ Love your cuz, Miroku._

"Geese Miroku what am I going to do with you? Hold on a sec, 'Ill be back soon' you damn liar it's almost lunch. Oh well might as well make some food before Roku gets back"

(In the Forest with Roku)

"Alright looks like everything's fine here to, might as well head home now." Miroku got up and turned around to head home just as someone began to speak.

"That looks like Miroku, Yo Miroku!"

"Who in the world- Inuyasha what's up!"

"Dude I haven't seen you in forever, what happened?"

"Something happened with my cousin so I went to live with her, speaking of which I'd better get back, I've been gone since this morning."

"Ya ok, here man it's my number, call me sometime ok?"

"Alright, see you later man."

"Ya cya."

(Back Home)

"Roku where have you been you said that you were going to be back sooner."

"Sorry cuz I found an old friend of mine from Kyoto and I wanted to talk to him for awhile."

"Alright, well here's your lunch, eat up."

"Geese Kagz you're acting like my mother."

"Well then, I'm sorry for worrying!" She said as she stormed out of the room and headed to her bedroom.

The next week went by slowly, Miroku and Kagome kept fighting with each other to the point were they had to take off to their rooms and calm down before transforming. During that week Inuyasha and Miroku would talk over the phone and occasionally they would meet in the forest. Although Miroku made sure that he was careful that Inuyasha didn't find out about his secret.

When Monday came Kagome and Miroku finally began talking to each other again. When they got to class the teacher spoke up.

"Alright class, today we have two new students so let me introduce you all to Inuyasha and Sango, now why don't you two go ahead and take a seat behind Miroku and Kagome?" Throughout this Miroku and Inuyasha were spacing off however so they didn't notice each other.

(At Lunch)

"So Roku, after school why don't we go patrol the forest?"

"Ya alright, also we need to fix up our weapons, they're getting pretty messed up."

"Ya ok…"

"What's wrong, were you going to say something else?"

"Ya, I was.. Look at what the cat dragged in." She said with a scowl on her face.

'Of course Kikyo just had to walk in and now she's probably going to ruin everything.' Both Roku and Kagome said to themselves.

First thing Kagome and Roku did was get up and tried to leave but unfortunately it didn't work.

"Higurashi where do you think you're going!" Kikyo yelled from a small distance.

"Kagz, just keep walking."

"I know Roku, I am."

The two continued to try and walk away but in a sudden motion Kikyo had grabbed Kagome's arm, which really ticked her off.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you Higurashi!"

"I don't have to listen to anything you say, bitch!" Kagome was becoming so mad that she was beginning to transform. In a fluent motion she clenched her fist and punched Kikyo in the face. Once she let go, Roku had to hurry and take his cousin behind the school and away from everyone else.

(With Inuyasha and Sango)

"Hey Inu, wasn't that your friend?"

"Ya it was, come on lets go and see if those two are alright!" He said as he took off with Sango tagging slowly behind.

(Back with Roku and Kagz)

She was finally starting to calm down, but that's when Miroku went stiff.

"Roku, what's wrong?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"It's nothing, just- well you know my friend I was telling you about earlier?"

Kagz just nodded her head at him.

"Well it seems him and his friend are coming so please be careful."

"Ill try my best, you know that Roku." As the two finished speaking, a minute later Inuyasha and Sango came from around the corner.

"Hey Roku is that you?"

"Ya by the way, Inuyasha, Sango, I would like both of you to meet my cousin Kagome. Kagz, this is Inuyasha and Sango."

"It's nice to meet you both." Kagz said with a grin on her face.

"Ya same for both of us, we were starting to wonder when we were going to get to meet you considering how much Miroku talked about you."

'_His friend, Inuyasha.. hmmm his ears are so cute!' _ Kagome thought to herself as she spaced off from everything for the moment.

"Why did you space off like that Kagz?"

"Oh, well um I was just thinking about-" _**BOINK **_"what the hell was that for Roku?"

"ya why did you hit her? What did she do?" Asked Sango as her and Inuyasha stood there in shock.

"She was thinking of what she could do to Kikyo to put her in the hospital again…weren't you?"

"Um well…"

"What do you mean by that Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as Sango gulped. Both having a somewhat scared look on their faces.

"Um lets not get into that right now-" she was cut short as Miroku but in.

Sorry guys me and Kagome need to go and do something, Ill call you later Inuyasha."

"Wait a minute, can we come with?" Sango asked hurriedly.

"My dear Sango, I am sorry to say you can not. This is something that is-"

"Miroku, its him!" Kagome shouted from the background.

Both Inuyasha and Sango were more confused then they thought was possible. They didn't know what was going on, not only with this new stranger that their friends were talking about, but also what was the deal with Miroku and Kagome?

"I'm sorry you guys we have to go, well see you later."

The half demon and slayer just nodded their heads still confused by everything.

(With Kagz and Roku Running through The Forest)

Kagome and Roku were going as fast as they could, but what they didn't know was that he was right behind them. Suddenly something shot out and pierced Kagome through the stomach. "Kagome!" Miroku yelled knowing she was hurt.

"N-Naraku you bastard, I'm going to kill you!" Kagome said this weakly but she still had enough strength for what she was going to do next. Within the next instant there were two wolves standing in the clearing. Both were about the size of two or three normal sized wolves combined. When Naraku had seen this, all he could do was flee and said "I will be back." as he knew what he was up against and was not prepared.

After he fled Miroku and Kagome transformed back to normal and headed home as they had a would they needed to tend to as soon as possible.

Long chapter I know hah. I had this written up quiet awhile ago as well as a couple other chapters I just never had the time to type them up and submit them.

Well until next time, Ja-Ne!


	4. Ch 2 The Problem

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha ( wishes I did though *cries*)

Chapter 2

It was Saturday so me and Roku decided that we would take a rest and go to the mall.

"So kagz, what are we going to do here?"

"I don't know but whatever you're thinking about we sure as hell aren't doing it."

"But Kagz come on I haven't-"

"No! geese aren't you supposed to be a monk? I thought they were supposed to be holy or something."

"Yes I am but you know I cant help it, especially when im around beautiful women." He said with a smirk.

"Ya I guess you're right." She said knowing Roku wouldn't listen to anything she had to say about it.

(On the far end of the mall)

"Geese Sango why did you bring me here, I mean couldn't you have brought someone else with you?"

"No I couldn't, besides Inu you're my best friend and we might even find that perverted friend of yours." She said as she shivered just thinking about him.

"speak of the devil." He said as one of his ears twitched.

"Wait, what do you mean?" she said as unknown to her out of the blue said monk had made his way over to her and grabbed her bottom without a sound.

"My dear Sango I was hoping I would find you here."

"well Sango I better-" was all the hanyou could muster before he could hear a very loud and very painful smacking sound, when he looked at Roku a large red handprint began to form on his cheek. "You sick pervert! I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself!" Sango said as she grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and walked off mumbling something about stupid perverted monks.

(Kagz's point of view)

After Roku left I had decided to go and look for him even though I knew I might regret it. As I was walking I heard a faint noise that sounded like flesh connecting to flesh and sure enough I seen Roku standing there alone with a red mark on his face as he was rubbing it. _'Oh boy he definitely pissed someone off..'_

(Normal point of view)

A growling noise was soon heard by the monk but it was very faint. "Oh heya cuz." He said with a rather disappointed look on his face. A minute passed and Kagome finally spoke. "Ok you lecture who was it this time?"

"I couldn't help it, it was to tempting."

"I don't care how tempting it was now tell me who!"

Both of them were becoming frustrated with each other but soon enough the monk let the name slip and all he said was "sango…"

"God you idiot lets go find them, and you better apologize to the poor girl." She said as she grabbed her cousins arm and dragged him off int the direction the girl had gone.

After some time of walking they finally found the two they had been looking everywhere for at the food court.

(A few minutes before with Sango and Inuyasha)

Sango was pissed beyond belief. She was walking so fast that even the hanyou was having problems keeping up to her. "Sango, wait up!" he said as he was finally able to catch up to her and grabbed her arm to make sure she couldn't take off on him again.

"Calm down Sango its ok, he didn't mean any harm."

"No its not ok! That damn monk is a pervert and I cant stand it!"

"I know but please calm down itll be ok."

"ya I guess your right, for once anyways."

The two went to get something to eat in the food court and sat at a desolate table to eat unknown to them that someone was coming towards them.

(Back with Kagome and Miroku)

Looking around kagome finally found her along with Inuyasha. " Miroku look I found them lets go, and you better be polite." She said with a scowl on her face followed by a low growl.

"Hey Sango!"

At this Sango and Inuyasha both looked up to see no other then Miroku and Kagome headed towards them.

"hey kagome!" Inuyasha said not knowing for some reason, he was actually glad and excited to see her once again.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile on her face that made the poor hanyou blush a bit. She then looked at sango and spoke. "Miroku would like to say something to you."

"Nu uh no way in hell-"

"Its ok he actually promised not to do anything." With this Sango nodded and got up to go talk with Miroku.

(1 month later)

It was eight in the morning when Kagome woke up. She went to get Roku up but he wasn't there. She then decided to go downstairs and found a note.

_Hey Kagz,_

_Sorry I went to patrol once again but ill definitely be back by 8:30 so we can get to school on time!_

_ With love your cuz,_

_ Roku_

"Geese I'm never gonna get to patrol with the way this is going." She said as she waited and got ready. Eight thirty eventually came but there was no sign of Roku.

"Weird he said he'd be back by now, I guess I gotta go look for the idiot." She said as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

An hour had passed and she still couldn't find him. With this she decided to take off towards the school. Once she got there she barged into her classroom where Inuyasha and Sango were at as well. "Ah miss Higur-"

"Sango, Inuyasha have either of you seen Roku today?"

"Um miss-"

"Shut the hell up woman!...Please tell me you two have seen him."

Sango and Inuyasha were actually starting to get worried by the way she was acting, they didn't know what was going on but they sure as hell wanted to know. Before she took off running out the door Inuyasha could hear her say one thing which made him even more worried. All he could hear was her saying "shit" under her breath as she took off slowly being followed by Inuyasha and Sango.

A/N: well there we go that's a longer chapter!...i hope *sweat drops* it seems as though its getting longer to me though hah.

New thought though, im loving writing these two stories but I believe that I need more of a variety of pairing with the Inuyasha stories. Im currently going to start up a couple new stories soon and was thinking of doing one where Kagome and InuTaisho were paired together and another with Kagome and Sesshomaru. I am not sure on the other pairings yet but I know it will hit me sooner or later! Well until next time,

Ja-Ne!


End file.
